All of the Years
by Rulerofweridness
Summary: A walkthrough of Rey's years on Jakku and a alternative ending to TFA... One shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a few names and the plot**

**Note: this is what I think Rey's years on Jakku would be like. With a little Reylo too. **

It's hot it always is on Jakku, the desolate scavenger planet home to scavengers and market men. Scavenging isn't a easy way to put food on your table. Long hours in the sun, and you have to be strong to haul around all the parts you find. If you find any. Scavengers are hard to come by, good ones that is. A good scavenger knows what to bring back and knows how much to save for a rainy day when they can't use the speeders and need to turn in parts for portions. Today is not a rainy day though, it's one of the hottest days of the year.

"Nooo, come back" the little girl yells three little buns bouncing on her head. She watches the ship fly away and try's to run after it.

"Stupid girl you cant fly, their gone" says a fat man. His name is Unkar Plutt he's not human, Rey doesn't know exactly what he is. All she knows is that she wants her parents back. Unkar leads her away but she try's to run. She needs them to return, they can't leave her. She's hit, a red mark swelling on her tiny face.

"No follow me or I'll hit you harder" he says dragging her into Nima Outpost. He has plans for her, he will have a man train her to be a scavenger but if she doesn't do well at that he'll make her up pretty and sell her to the pleasure house. For now she has to find herself a place to live.

Lucky for young Rey she does do well, at age 8 four years after she was abandon she is the best scavenger at Nima Outpost. People respect the young girl. She manages by scavenging pieces of a old Death Star hidden in a dangerous cavern. She finds everything in their. She would have starved when she was five if it hadn't been for the ration cabinet she found in the wreck. Plus all the pricy parts hidden away in holes only a tiny five year old girl could crawl through. One time she found a working hologram machine, after dissecting it for parts she managed to bring in 5 whole portions which fed her for a week being the small child that she was.

And now she runs along that same Death Star she has been scavenging in for six years, she's nine now and good with her staff she put together of spare parts she found that wouldn't be worth anything. The young girl leaps, her tiny body sliding through holes in the old ship that any other Jakku scavenger couldn't easily fit through.

The haul was good, earned the thirteen year old girl a whole portion. Rey climbed outside a hole in the belly of the fallen AT-AT that she called home. Every little mark on the iron plate was counted as every day she had spent alone with no family who would ever returned. But they would she was sure of it, they couldn't have just left her, there had to be a reason. There were around 4,865 marks give or take a few. She ate her food in silence a old rebel pilots helmet on her head. She liked to imagine that she was a pilot flying though the stars, her parents at her side.

Useless dreaming that's all it was, Rey was beginning to lose hope. She was seventeen now, no sign of her parents or anyone who knew her. She'd continue to wait every passing year just another reminder that she was alone. A funny thing had happened to her in the past four years. Young male junk traders especially Atrisos would look at her. Reason being, she had grown boobs... tiny little things but none the less she looked like a woman. A man once tried to rape her, a older one. He suffered the consequences. The woman had beaten him, her staff making him fall unconscious. The man was named Zager a veteran scavenger known for taking advantage of young woman. She never liked any man that way, never had felt any lust for any man at all. Not even Atrisos who was kind and would help her find junk for portions on rare occasions. Rey didn't have time for that, survival was key and she needed to survive if her parents were to comeback for her.

The woman sat at the edge of the cliff watching the sun set, a droid sat next to her happily beeping away. She was 19 now and was still waiting.

'_It might actually be best to settle down' _the scavenger would think. But she felt no love for any man there, it wouldn't be right. She would just wait longer.

The market was busy the little orange and white droid beeping happily at all the commotion. Then all of a sudden BB-8 started bleeping at Rey angrily. She saw a man wearing his masters jacket. She beat the darker man down.

"The droid here says you stole his masters jacket" Rey states teeth clenched together tightly.

"No... wait... I didn't I can explain" The man said yelping every time the organ gets and white droid zapped him.

"My names Finn" the man continues.

—

"You know it's true, they left you there, sold you off for drinking money" Kylo Ren says ripped black cape trailing behind him. Rey knew that wasn't true, they couldn't do that.

"Say it, they abandoned you" the supreme leader says. She still didn't answer.

"Your nothing" He continued obviously one of the people who would ask you a question and then not demand a answer.

"But not to me" he says somehow this warms her heart. She mentally scolds herself, it shouldn't juts like if she were too fall for a junk trader who she didn't love. This was wrong to, this was worse. Rey was falling for the enemy.

"Ben don't do this, please" she whispered looking into his deep chocolate brown eyes. She wanted to take his hand but not the cold black gloved one. She wanted to take Ben's hand, Ben Solo, she wanted to hold him in her arms and for him to hold her.

He took the glove off and for a minute she had a work of hope.

"We can rule together, create a new order" he says posture softening, "a balanced one"

She knew what this was, she knew it was good because without the dark there wouldn't be a light and visa versa.

She took his hand. He smiled and pulled her close into his chest and she started crying.

"I love you" they both said at the same time neither influenced by the other. This is when general Hux decided to intrude.

"I hope I'm not interrupted anything" he says calmly pale face set in a smirk. She would help Ben, they would maintain peace in the galaxy. A balanced peace, where light and dark would coexist.

"Can I call you Ben" Rey asked the tall black haired man. He nods confirming his new name.


End file.
